naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Rei Senju
Rei Senju is a 35 year old Jonin from the Hidden Leaf Village. Rei is the head of the Leaf's ANBU. He is the grandson of Tsunade and Dan Kato. Appearance Rei is fairly tall and is very muscular. He has long hair put back in a ponytail. Part of his hair is white, and the other part is black. Rei also has multicolored eyes, one being turquoise and the other brown. Rei wears ANBU like gear, just without the mask. He has the standard ANBU armor, and carries a tanto. Personality Rei is a very realistic person. He says pretty much whatever he wants to as it comes to his mind. It isn't that he doesn't think through what he says, he just really doesn't care. He treats kages or other high ranking people the same as he would anyone else, and thinks respect needs to be earned, not expected. Those that do earn his respect though, he treats very well. He cares a lot for his friends despite his normally aloof attitude. Backstory Right before the death of Dan Kato, Tsunade learned that she was pregnant. She was ashamed, and hid it. Once her daughter was born she entrusted her to a friend who she trusted. Tsunade often visited her daughter, but never told her the truth. She learned the truth when she was older however. Unfortunately, she died shortly after Rei's little sister was born. Rei's father took him to the leaf to become a ninja. Rei hid who he was and rose through the ninja ranks incredibly quickly. He became an ANBU. Rei served under the ANBU captain Kato Kenshin. Rei's father was killed during the war with the 7HOH after evacuating several children from the village. Rei's grandmother Tsunade died during the short war as well. Rei decided to reveal who he was to the rest of the village, and become a normal Jonin instead of an ANBU. He also recently learned he could use the kekkei genkai Wood Release, thanks to the genetics from his great grandfather. It is unknown why it was passed down to Rei but no others. After Kato Kenshin became Hokage, Rei was promoted to be the Leader of the ANBU. Abilities Rei is a very talented Jonin, and has been a genius from birth. He was able to become a jonin at the age of 11, even though a lot of ninja don't even graduate the academy yet at that age. Rei has a huge amount of natural talent as a ninja, plus his senju lineage, and he trains several hours a day when not on missions. By the age of 15, Rei had completed 100+ S-Rank missions. Taijutsu Rei is very strong and fast. He has been trained by dozens of taijutsu masters, including the likes of Might Guy. Over the years he has built up many fighting styles, and switches between them regularly, making him fairly hard to predict. He also has incredible reaction time, rivaling even those who possess the Sharingan. He can break most metals quite effortlessly, and has a huge amount of speed. Kenjutsu Rei is an expert at Kenjutsu. Even the man considered to be the best swordsman in the world, Kato Kenshin, has acknowledged Rei's skill. His strength, speed, and reaction time developed from taijutsu training help Rei's kenjutsu greatly. Rei's tanto was given to him by Kato, and is made of the special metal from the Village Hidden in the Blades. Ninjutsu Rei uses Water and Earth Release. He can use water release easily even if there is no nearby water, and can generate enough of it to flood entire villages if he so wished. He can also use Earth Release to open up huge ravines large enough to trap Tailed beasts, and other pretty amazing feats too. However, the most impressive example of his ninjutsu is undoubtedly his Wood Release. His skill greatly surpasses Yamato's, since Rei gained his Wood Release naturally. In fact, his wood release is just as strong, if not stronger than Hashirama's. Rei is also able to use highly advanced medical ninjutsu, and shares Hashirama's ability to regenerate with no hand seals. Rei is also able to use his Grandfather's Spirit Transformation technique. Senjutsu Rei is capable of using Sluge Sage Mode. This enhances all of Rei's abilities greatly. Most notably it makes his self regeneration incredibly fast and much more effective. In addition it increases his physical capabilities as well as his ninjutsu skills. Jutsu List Summoning Technique Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Scalpel Mystical Palm Technique Summoning: Quintiple Rashomon Chakra Sensing Technique Spirit Transformation Technique Chakra Transfer Technique Slug Sage Mode Wood Release: Advent of a World of Flowering Trees Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees Wood Release: Nativity of a Sea of Trees Wood Release: Great Forest Technique Wood Clone Technique Multiple Wood Release Clone Technique Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall Wood Cutting Technique Wood Release: Hobi Wood Release: Hotei Wood Release: Hand Tool Manipulation Wood Release: Underground Roots Wood Release: Wood Dragon Wood Release: Wood Human Sage Art:Wood Release: Tru Several Thousand Hands Top Transformed Buddha Earth Release: Golem Earth Release: Light Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Added Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Dome Earth Release: Peak Creation Earth Release: Great Fissure Earth Release: Globe Quake Earth Release: Moving Earth Core Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Frenzy Water Release: Water Formation Wall Water Release: Water Severing Wave Water Release: Boiling Geyser Water Prison Technique Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave Water Release: Water Mirror Technique Stats Theme Category:Jonin Category:Ninja Category:Pages by Goten66 Category:Male Category:Senju Clan Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Human Category:Characters Category:S-rank Category:ANBU Category:Deceased